camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BoneZy
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Model Hunting Agency page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 05:16, November 27, 2014 (UTC) hey hey I saw your claim and I was wondering is it ready to be checked? 17:07, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ok ok just asking cause I checked it and was like 'is this done?' 17:28, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey there, sorry it took a while for me to reply to you. I looked into our claiming page and didn't find the claim you were speaking of, so I'm assuming that the issue has been fixed. If you ever need any more help, or have trouble figuring some things out, please do not hesitate to ask me or any other member of the administration team. Also, if it takes a while for your claim to be checked, please bear with us. With the holiday season getting closer and closer, we're getting busier with real life and can't devote as much time as we would like to the wiki. So, again, I'd like to apologize in advance for any long waits on your claim. hi hi sorry fort he long wait on your claim but I've commented on it so please fix the things mentioned and hopefully it would be claim :) 17:40, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hello BoneZy! I am Alias Kit but you can call me Alias or just Kit, whichever you prefer. I'd like to welcome you to the wiki and congratulate you on getting your first character claimed! If you have any questions or concerns, do not hesitate to send any of us in the admin team a message :) Re Ah I see. So you want your char page coded? I apologize but I do not know of that coding thing. As you can see, I prefer using the default page template. Anyway, there are people on chat who can help you so if you want, you can go to chat and ask for help :) Hey! Hi BoneZy! I'M AriLovesIt, or Ari as most people call me. We Roleplay Ileana and Asher together. I was thinking, do you wanna make a forum for our RP? It's getting really long and a forum is really efficient! Tell me if you wanna. If you don't that's no problem. Ok, that's all. Bye! Template I stumbled upon your word bubble for Asher Brody. Considering that the page was dedicated for the word bubble, I renamed the page into Template:AsherB, since the name "Template:Asher" was already in use. In using your word bubble, you need not copy/paste the entire code. You can simply type in . The "|" is the one usually found together with the backslash (\). I hope I have not caused you any inconveniences. hey hey sorry for the long wait but here is your sig http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:BoneZy/sigreal tell me if you need any help ok? 17:29, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Sure, I will. Do you want the name to be something you want? Tell me what you want the forum to be called. Re Ok. No problem, if you would like to go to a camp location, there is a nearby town which where they could go. There is a cinema, a beach, etc. Here is the link: Nearby Town. Use that to make them go wherever. Ok! No problem with that! Are you gonna post at the cinema or me? Sorry if I ask a lot of questions I just wanna know. :) Level Five! First and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness. Now, since you're a level five user, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Inactivity Will you be needing the officially less active status? It has been over two weeks since you made your last edit and you are currently listed as an "active user" with no notice of your absence or you being on vacation. If, by February 17th, you do not make an edit or inform someone of your inactivity, you will have gone 25 days with no edit. With no notice of your inactivity, your characters will be archived and will no longer be able to be roleplayed. Archived Character As of today, you have hit 25 days with no activity or having notified someone of your inactivity. As such, your character has now been archived and is no longer allowed to be roleplayed. If you wish to participate in the wikia in the future, kindly contact an available administrator and we will be able to restore your page back to the unarchived state, as well as noting that you are active again. Thank you and we look forward to see back on the wikia as an active user in the future.